This invention relates generally to temperature control systems and more particularly to the automatic regulation of conditioned air in residential or commerical buildings which utilize forced air for heating or cooling.
In recent years, it has become increasingly important and necessary to conserve and optimize energy utilization for temperature control systems in both residential and larger commercial buildings. Accordingly, the environmental control field has become very competitive with numerous manufacturers vying for a growing and popular market. In part because of this vigorous competition, the ability to incorporate many desirable features in an energy conservation system, yet to maintain reliability and keep costs low, has become very important.
One method of conserving or optimizing energy in a building having a forced air control system has been to regulate the flow of conditioned air, either heated or cooled, in accordance with time and occupancy conditions within the building. That is, in a residential bi-level home, for example, the energy used for environmental control can be reduced by as much as 35% if homeowners were to close and open appropriate air vents to match the comfort needs of the family; upstairs vents could be closed during daytime hours when the family is predominantly on the first level and downstairs vents could be closed in the night during typical sleeping periods where bedrooms are located on the second floor. Closing off sections of the home will effectively reduce the volume to be heated or cooled and less energy will be required.
For optimum and efficient utilization of the above method, it is preferable that an energy conservation system be automatic in operation. For example, air vents or dampers located within air ducts could be regulated by electric motors in a timed or controlled sequence. Yet problems exist with such systems. Regulating motors themselves require a relatively large amount of energy for operation, thereby reducing the overall effectiveness and purpose of an energy conservation system. In addition, these motors are often too bulky and heavy to conveniently fit in the limited space available in or around air ducts or vents and on typical existing structural support. Furthermore, motorized damper or vent control systems are extremely expensive in component cost, in installation where structural modifications are necessary for sufficient space or support, and even in continued maintenance and use wherein reliability of the motor is of concern.
It is thus desirable to provide an energy conservation system wherein the flow of conditioned air can be automatically regulated, yet wherein the system is highly reliable, is easily installed, is low in cost, and of great significance, does not require a high consumption of energy or power for use in operation of the system itself.